


[Jason中心]情書之亂

by xziee223



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	[Jason中心]情書之亂

 

1.

 

　　「怎麼了？Alfred？」

　　一回來就看見老管家慈愛地拍著男孩的肩頭，而杰森抿著唇，微微低著頭，清亮的藍眼睛中看起來有些惶恐不安，時不時偷偷抬起眼看向正走進來的男人，小小的手心緊緊拽著背包帶。

 

　　「我們家少爺收到女孩子的情書了。」Alfred得意非常地說著。

 

　　男人那永遠嚴肅的臉難得緩和下來，用一種似笑非笑的音調說著：「噢，那你惹上大麻煩了～」

　　「我寧可你偶爾也惹出這種麻煩。」Alfred語重心長地說著，「為何悶悶不樂呢？Jason少爺？Dick少爺第一次收到情書時開心的抱著情書睡覺呢。」

　　「……」才不想想那種蠢畫面，「坐加長禮車去上學就 **一定會** 收到女孩子的情書，沒什麼好開心的。」男孩鼓著臉。

 

　　成年人與老年人互相看了一眼，Alfred悠悠地說：「那可不一定，會給蝙蝠俠加長禮車發訊息的只有一(G)堆(C)男(P)人(D)。」嘆氣。

 

　　感受到老管家的怨念，Bruce清了清喉嚨，「來吧，Jason，我們需要聊聊。」

　　「！」Jason的肩膀抖了一下，那張驚恐的小臉像在說：『我收到情書不興奮需要處分嗎！！？』

　　能感覺出來男孩的心情，Alfred直搖頭，「你對少爺太嚴苛了，老爺。」

　　「什麼！！？」

 

 

 

2.

 

　　Dick在Jason這個年紀的時候已經有好幾封了，他會好好保存每一封寫給他的情書，然後認真地回信……說真的Bruce到最後也沒搞明白到底那些女孩們有沒有跟Dick交往過，不過值得慶幸的是他沒有因此喜當爺爺……

　　……總之，男孩們絕對不會視情書為困擾的，那些毫無置疑是戰利品。他們會向人炫耀，走路會抬頭挺胸，享受女孩子崇拜與愛慕的目光，然後悠然自得地成為班上其他男孩的眼中釘。

 

　　如果要聊這件事是不是該先思考Jason來自什麼樣的家庭呢？Jason的家庭破碎會給他這方面的影響嗎？

 

　　還是……其實不用想太多，只是懷抱著賀爾蒙的甜蜜焦慮？

 

　　「你跟貓女的關係也沒處理得比我好……」Jason小聲嘟噥著，似乎還是覺得蝙蝠俠認為他不興奮是種犯罪……或阿卡姆等級的神經病。

　　「我跟Selina已經正式在交往了。」

　　「！」Jason又抖了一下肩膀，秋天的涼風輕輕拂過他的短髮，「什麼時候開始的？——我就知道！昨天晚上你比預計的時間晚回你的加長禮車 **20** **分鐘！** 」

　　「……」Bruce頭痛地摀住臉，「我不是要說這個……」

　　「道上傳言蝙蝠俠超過40分鐘果然不可信……」Jason的手環胸，縮起他的肩膀，皺著眉頭自言自語。

　　「Jason！」他要去打爛那些小混混的嘴巴，都讓這孩子聽了些什麼啊……

　　「我 **已經** 13歲了！」

　　「是 **才** 13歲。」

　　「 **太荒唐了！** 我13歲都不能拒絕一封情書我他媽要幾歲才能！？」

　　「語言，Jason。」

　　「 **這就是我的語言！！** 」

 

 

 

3.

 

　　『太荒唐了！我13歲都不能拒絕一封情書我他媽要幾歲才能！？』

　　就在Alfred偶然與他通電話提到Jason的『少男心』之後，夜翼收到一封這樣的訊息。

 

　　他現在應該先回覆Jason、先再次跟Alfred確定他們聊過什麼、還是先打給蝙蝠俠？

　　他完全以一個局外人的身份在參與這件事情，貿然回覆Jason可能會讓事情走往不對的方向……但以目前情況來說，他也不知道什麼是對的方向、什麼是錯的方向……

 

　　不過Dick能確定的是現在不能對Jason的髒話做要求，他肯定Bruce絕對幹了，不然Jason不會用這樣的口氣傳簡訊給他……

　　那麼，先打給Bruce吧……？

 

　　……要打嗎？他跟Bruce目前還有點尷尬……已經比他剛從羅賓畢業的那陣子好多了，可是還是有一點點的尷尬……至少成為夜翼以來他還沒主動打電話給蝙蝠俠過……

 

　　『能至少跟我說說發生什麼事嗎？我狀況外……』他先這麼回覆Jason。

　　叮，『Alfred明明就告訴過你了。』Jason回覆。

　　夜翼乾笑兩聲，被抓包了。

 

　　『他可沒跟我說你生氣的點還有你們吵架的原因。』

　　叮，『我沒生氣！！我們也沒吵架！！只是說話大聲了點！！』

　　『那就是吵架了。』

　　叮，『Bruce說你想拒絕會冒著粉紅色泡泡排演拒絕的台詞，又一邊煩惱如果傷對方心的話該怎麼辦——我就只是因為沒這樣而已！』

　　『他提到我？』

　　叮，『迪基鳥！！』

 

　　Dick簡直聽見Jason在自己耳邊尖叫，『抱歉，因為Bruce會關心男孩的戀愛問題，讓我以為有隕石砸在高譚……你明白我的意思。』

　　手機安靜了一會兒，才又叮一聲傳來Jason的消息：『我明白。』

 

　　『好吧，幫我整理一下，你收到了情書，但你沒有想像中那麼開心。』

　　『我甚至連 **想像** 收情書都沒有！』

 

　　「……」等等，為什麼不想像收情書？

　　目前正在讀大學的Dick最近幾個示好都是直接要手機電話號碼，已經不知道多久沒收到情書了……

　　收到女孩子的愛慕是多美妙的事……她們鼓起勇氣交出自己的愛……無論成功失敗只想表現她們浪漫的對愛情的憧憬，帶著天真的羞澀……

　　能收到情書的男人有什麼好抱怨的……

 

　　似乎是等太久沒有得到答覆，Jason立刻傳過來：『好了，我知道，你也覺得我是怪胎！』

　　『不，小翅膀，我只是在思考可能的原因……我要說的是，就算女孩子不可愛你也不能失禮，知道嗎？』

　　『你才失禮，迪基鳥，她很可愛！』

 

　　更正，能收到 **可愛的女孩** 的情書的男人有什麼好抱怨的！！？

 

　　Dick抬頭往他正在盯梢的位置看過去，『等等，我這邊有狀況，晚點回你。』

 

 

 

4.

 

　　不是每個人的戀愛煩惱都一樣，Alfred有時候覺得Dick少爺的戀愛經驗跟Bruce老爺的一樣浮誇。

　　前者很容易周旋在很多女孩之間不自知，弄得離開也不是、不離開也不是的窘境；後者也很容易周旋在很多女孩之間，糟糕的是他知道，而且可能正在享受曖昧，最後為了高譚放棄他所有的可能的機會。

 

　　但他們總是願意踏出一步的，Dick少爺也是、Bruce老爺也是，現在就連Alfred都在懷疑Jason少爺不樂意收到情書是否跟他出生的家庭有關。

　　Jason的思想比一般孩子還要早熟，雖然看似衝動，可他會很仔細地思考未來……從他偷偷儲藏食物這點就能看得出來，他可能需要一個長久、穩定的關係，他或許不希望自己因為想『嘗試』就跟一個不熟識的女孩兒在一起……

 

　　半夜兩點，當Alfred上到二樓看見自家老爺臉色難看地關上Jason少爺房間的門走出來，他不贊同地希望Bruce能解釋一下自己在幹什麼。

 

 

 

5.

 

　　蝙蝠俠有時候也會陷入低潮，他不禁回想Jason來到莊園後他給了他什麼。

　　Jason會自己打理好生活環境，他勤勞訓練、樂意幫Alfred整理、不用催就乖乖寫作業，Bruce只能滿足他物質上的需求而已……

 

　　是因為他永遠只關心犯罪疏於陪伴，男孩才不敢嘗試戀愛嗎？

　　他們的身份特殊，談戀愛就意味著他們不能隨時跟自己的小女朋友約會，還有必須隱瞞他們真正的身份……這些Bruce都理解，他會選擇跟Selina在一起其中之一的考量是他們不必對彼此說謊……

 

　　但Jason還那麼年輕，Jason正是要對異性感興趣的年齡……他已經扼殺了一個男孩的童年，現在還要再扼殺一個嗎……？他怎能讓Jason跟他一樣，為了不想讓人等不到自己回家，而遲遲不肯定下心來呢……Jason的未來還有那麼長的路要走……

 

　　「我停止了Jason的夜巡。」他對正好經過的Alfred說。

　　「噢，天吶……到什麼時候為止呢？」

　　「我不知道，Alfred。」Bruce有點疲憊地走過老管家身邊，「明天開始，11點以前就讓Jason上床睡覺。」

 

 

 

6.

 

　　Jason握著他的手機，瘦弱的小小身體蜷縮在門邊，他聽見Alfred的聲音了，也確定自己真的被停職了……

　　沒有人可以改變蝙蝠俠的決定，……他以後不能再穿上那件花花綠綠他打從心裡嫌棄款式的制服……

 

　　『快回我！迪基鳥！』他焦躁地按著訊息，他從來沒這麼想得到Dick的回覆，他猛然想起自己的立場……如果他不再是羅賓，他還能是什麼？

　　『我被解僱了！』

　　『Bruce該死的只為了那封情書解僱我！』

 

　　『快回我！』

　　『夜翼！』

 

　　『我能去布魯德海文找你嗎？』

　　『我不會給你添麻煩，也不會把屋子弄得一團糟……』

 

　　『我……』

　　『不然我就不知道我能去哪了……』

 

　　『Dick……』

 

 

 

7.

 

　　布魯德海文的騷動才平靜下來，灰黑看不見星星的天空轉為深深的灰藍色，太陽即將在那個方位升起，夜翼將他的罪犯們打包後總算如釋重負地鬆了口氣。

 

　　很好，他甚至只剩下幾個小時可以睡覺。

 

　　回到安全屋後他把自己丟進浴缸中弄得全身濕淋淋，享受熱水帶來的解放，也差點在浴缸裡頭睡著。

　　他拿出手機準備看現在的時間，在看到時間之前先被Jason傳來一排訊息給拉去注意。

 

　　——對了，情書，Jason，他忘了回Jason了……

 

　　點開對話紀錄，Jason的一整排訊息都顯示『此訊息已刪除』，只有最後一則，約兩點15分的時候傳來，寫說：『該死，不等你了！』

 

　　居然在等他……

　　Dick突然覺得自己的弟弟挺可愛的……

 

 

 

8.

 

　　隔天早上的餐桌氣氛僵硬到室內彷彿下起傾盆大雨。

　　男孩出現的時候眼眶紅紅腫腫，Bruce很想說些什麼但Jason立刻迴避他的視線，刻意用吃東西的聲音表達抗議，就連Alfred阻止都不能停下他用刀叉瓷盤刮出尖銳的聲音。

 

　　Jason跟Bruce兩人的臉都很臭，他們都沒有對彼此說話，吃完早餐男孩拎起他的背包，冷冷跳下椅子。

 

　　「Jason。」Bruce放下他的刀叉。

　　Jason停下腳步，沒有回頭。

 

　　「我送你去學校。」

　　「Alfred會送我去，我不用你親自給我示範 **被人表白** 的 **正常** 反應！」

　　「……」Bruce梗著一股氣沒有吼出來，「Jason。」

　　「夠了！我是你的士兵！不是你兒子！」

 

　　Bruce咬牙，手握成拳砰地一聲敲在桌子上，「 **現在你已經是了！** 」

 

　　男孩氣得回頭瞪他，抓住書包衝了出去。

 

　　「Jason！」

 

 

 

9.

 

　　「所以呢！？？？」才準備去上早上第一堂課就接到電話的Dick滿腦子霧水，「我聽不出那是個正當的讓Jason開走你的凱迪拉克的理由！」

　　『Jason可能會去你那裡，你別離開布魯德海文。』

　　「什麼叫做可能會來我這？」

　　『他昨晚有給你發訊息，他沒把手機帶走，他的課本、作業也都在房間裡。』

　　「他沒把手機帶走！！？——不對，Bruce，你讓Jason **有預謀地** 從 **你眼前** 溜走？而你沒追到他？真的？」

 

　　若不是電話那頭傳來的確實是Bruce的蝙蝠俠聲線，Dick都差點以為自己在跟一個叫做『Bruce』的同學通電話（畢竟滿街都是叫Bruce的）。

　　Dick還搞不清楚狀況為什麼Bruce要停職Jason？為什麼Jason要離家出走？——好吧，仔細想想Jason也不是第一次離家出走了，可是至少之前都有一個是Dick也會想離家出走的理由，那現在呢？為了一封情書有必要嗎？

 

 

 

10.

 

　　Jason並沒有離開多久，他只『失蹤』了半天，他把車隨便停在一個地方，再避開所有監視器搭乘大眾運輸工具，但就在他以為天衣無縫的時候……超人出現在他的窗外。

 

　　操，他沒想到這個……

 

　　千算萬算就是沒算到Bruce會叫超人來找他……

　　Bruce怎麼會呼叫超人呢……這裡根本不是超人的地盤啊……

 

　　「Wayne很擔心你。」

　　「你又沒領他的薪水！你幹嘛聽他的！」

 

　　離家出走的男孩躲在學校老師的公寓裡頭，所有成年人當中，除去那些跟Wayne家有關係的，Jason只能相信他的文學老師……

　　可Jason不會知道在超人出現的前一秒，他最信任的老師已經將男孩的去處通知了男孩的法定監護人。

 

　　七分鐘後由Alfred親自駕駛的Wayne企業的直昇機出現在窗外，BruceWayne一臉殺氣地跳下直昇機被超人接住送進窗口，Jason都以為是超人通知了蝙蝠俠。

 

　　「 **太誇張了吧！！** 」他只想到要叫這個，老頭子叫超人來找他、老頭子不在家乖乖等超人送他回去而是自己搭直昇機過來，這都什麼情況啊！！？

　　「因為我相信只有超人是逮不住你的，Jay。」

 

　　Clark抬起一邊眉毛，似乎很不同意。

　　——我還在這呢，B。

 

　　Bruce沒對他的眼神做出反應，直直走到Jason面前。

 

　　「回家吧，Jason。」

　　「……」Jason往後縮了一點，「你帶不走我，老頭子。」

　　「你不能質疑我會動用多少人，Jay。」Bruce蹲下身，輕輕握住男孩的肩膀，「白天我帶不走你，晚上我有蝙蝠俠可以委託，當然，還有羅賓。」

　　「！！」Jason驚訝地抬起頭，「但是……羅賓……他……」

　　「我想他也會樂意幫我的。」

 

 

 

11.

 

　　男孩一邊對公寓裡的老師揮手，一邊被超人送進Wayne家的直昇機裡頭，Bruce則帥氣的攀上梯繩。

 

　　「我很抱歉，Bruce……」回到莊園後男孩看著地板說話，「我會找一個交往對象的……像Dick那樣。」

　　「什麼？不……」Bruce住了口，赫然發現這短短兩天他跟Alfred對Jason說了幾次Dick在他這年紀的時候會怎麼做，他們卻從來沒想過這種不必要的比較給了男孩多大的壓力……

 

　　「Jason，」Bruce揉揉男孩的黑髮，「聽我說，我向你道歉，這跟Dick無關，做你自己就好……如果你準備好了，有心儀的對象再談戀愛吧，按照你自己的步調走。」

　　「……」

　　「我也不會再因這件事情讓羅賓缺席了。」

　　「就算我寫信告訴給我情書的女孩兒我要拒絕她？」

　　「沒錯，Jason。」Bruce深吸了口氣，「你是我的兒——被監護人，不是士兵。」

 

　　Jason傻楞楞地站在Bruce面前，從昨天跟Bruce吵架後他就沒想過這件事有轉圜的餘地，而且重點是他根本也不知道要轉去哪裡才算是好的結果……

 

　　「但是我……」Jason又垂下他的眉毛，「我很榮幸成為你的士兵，蝙蝠俠。」

　　無論Bruce怎麼看待他，無論他穿上的是不是Dick的舊制服，比起成為一個有錢人家的養子，他這一生中最幸運、最榮耀的事莫過於成為蝙蝠俠的羅賓……

 

　　「有你作為助手也是我的榮幸，Jason。」

 

 

 

12.

 

半夜

 

　　Dick本來在布魯德海文待機，從傍晚Wayne先生搭直昇機去接小兒子的新聞出現後，決定蹺掉兩天的課，直奔Wayne莊園。

 

　　Dick已經有很一陣子沒有直接面對Bruce了，雖然他們之間的關係緩和許多，但還是有無法明說的狀況存在。

　　他到莊園的時候羅賓已經洗完澡上床睡覺，前任羅賓看到男孩在床上睡得很熟才真正放下心來，轉而去到書房，Bruce很難得的在手邊擺了一杯威士忌。

 

　　「看來你夠折騰的，連超人都給你當了一次走路工。」

　　「他欠我。」

 

　　Dick點點頭，「還有杯子嗎？」

　　Bruce沒回答，直接也給他的第一任助手一杯純純的酒精。

 

　　酒精的催化能使人輕鬆，引出他們對這個情景的懷念，他們單獨吃個飯都彷彿是上輩子的事。

 

　　「聽說你跟貓女……Jason都跟我說了，你遲到20分鐘。」

　　Bruce剛抿了一口威士忌，「聽說你跟星火……Jason都跟我說了，你……」

　　Dick擺出一個手勢讓他別說了，「我們不聊女友如何？」

　　「好，不聊女友，聊你蹺課的理由。」

 

　　然後他們同時笑了。

 

 

 

13.

 

　　隔天早上Bruce載著Jason與Dick，不是去玩，只是送Jason去上課。

 

　　「下次你想離家出走，先通知我，小翅膀。」

　　Jason瞪了他一眼，「別叫我小翅膀，我他媽差點連翅膀都沒了！」

　　「語言，Jason。」兩個成年男人同時說。

 

　　男孩翻了一個大白眼，「你們今天休想找回我！！」

　　「躲貓貓也是我的強項～」Dick伸手揉亂了Jason的黑髮，立刻被撥開。

　　「沒有人要玩躲貓貓。」Bruce冷著臉說，轉動方向盤。

 

　　「超人的額度用完了嗎？」Dick小聲在Jason耳邊問。

　　「用完了。」

 

　　「他欠我不只一次！」Bruce停下車，「下車吧。」

　　「……」Jason發現Bruce拿下安全帶，「你要跟我進去？我又不是真的要跑掉！」

　　「我還有好幾次額度，記得嗎？」Bruce走下車，「你的文學老師收留你幾個小時，我得去跟他打個招呼。」

 

 

 

14.

 

　　說打招呼其實也沒聊什麼，Bruce一直都知道Jason的文學成績比其他成績都好。

　　走出教室教師辦公室已經是第一堂下課時間，學生們在走廊上跑跳，Bruce跟Dick正好看見不遠處置物櫃區，正在擺放東西的Jason跟另一個高他半個頭的黑髮男孩。

 

　　「嘿。」

　　「……？」Jason上下瞧了他一眼。

 

　　Bruce跟Dick一時也不知道該不該接近，預設這是要搞事的前夕好像有點不公平，可是當那男孩啪一聲關起Jason的置物櫃，他們就有點擔心男孩的頭被Jason按進廁所馬桶……

 

　　「我呃……上次看到你在讀十四行詩，我想……那是高年級的讀物。」

　　「十四行詩可沒規定要滿十八歲才能閱讀。」

　　「是的，很抱歉冒犯你了，……我知道這很唐突，週末晚上有一場舞台劇……你想……我是說，你想一起去看嗎？跟我。」

　　「……」

 

　　Bruce跟Dick突然找了個障礙物躲進去，兩個人聚精會神地盯著他們的男孩跟另一個男孩，心臟砰砰跳著。

 

　　搭加長禮車來上學就一定會被塞情書，被BruceWayne載來應該也是差不多效果，Jason會拒絕的，Bruce非常篤定，他可是因為這個跟男孩吵架呢！

 

　　Jason不喜歡虛偽的感情模式，這種撩人手法甚至不得體也不浪漫……Jason他……

　　—— **Jason** **居然臉紅了！！！？**

 

　　「喔，對了，」男孩突然抖了一下肩膀，「抱歉，我忘了自我介紹……」

　　比他矮半顆頭的男孩拽緊手上的書包，「不用了，我知道你是誰。」

　　「……」高一點的男孩笑了出來，「你有在……注意我？」

 

　　Jason的臉色不是很好看，縮起肩膀，「週末的晚上……如果，如果不會到很晚的話……」耳朵都紅了……

 

 

 

15.

 

　　「我們需要聊聊，Dick。」Bruce驚魂未定地看著男孩走後、Jason望著他離去的小小背影。

　　「對，對，需要。」目睹一切的Dick也被嚇得不清，Jason轉過身再次打開置物櫃時是在笑的。

 

　　所以Jason『不想像』接受女孩的情書，是因為對他來說那不是粉紅色泡泡？

 

　　「我們得讓Jason轉學……」

　　「對—— **不！** 」Dick整個醒過來，驚恐地看著男人。

　　「不然讓那男孩轉學——」

　　「不！Bruce！你搞什麼！」

 

　　「那我……」Bruce簡直要抓亂自己的頭髮，「我……讓這所學校倒閉，我可以安排所有學生的去處……」

　　「冷靜點，Bruce，至少我們知道Jason不是不願意談戀愛。」

　　「我知道，Dick，我當然知道，可是那個男孩……」

　　「讓Jason自己選擇好嗎？他會自己判斷的。」

　　「你不懂，Dick，」Bruce眼神凌厲了起來，「Jason還小，會被壞男孩給拐走——」

　　「你上一秒還在鼓勵他戀愛！ **你養的不是女兒啊** **Bruce** **！！！** 」

　　「 **外面的男孩沒一個好東西！** 」

 

 

 

-end-

 

鬼打牆會變成羅生門的……

 

Bruce→Jason還很年輕，要享受童年、要享受戀愛！

Alfred→Jason少爺或許希望能有段穩定的關係，畢竟他Dick少爺跟Bruce老爺都不太穩定。

Dick→Jason是因為家庭不完整所以才不敢給女孩子承諾嗎……

 

Jason→老子就不喜歡女孩子你們有病麼……


End file.
